cinderamu
by tsukiyomixxamuto
Summary: amu is a poor country girl but one day... she gets a special invitation. rated t for safety, read and review thx 3


lizzy: heyyyy everyone so i decided to write another fic! :))))) this one is dedacated to the fanttastic LZZIE cause she was the ONLY nice person who revewed my fic :/ also i want to just say that if you dont like my story no one is forcing you to read it ok? i think im pretty good for a 14 year old girl who only started writing like this year so you know please be nicer also i dont know what a beta is? isnt that some kidna letter? is it russian or something?

amu: who cares just write something!

lizzy: oh but amu it's amuto

amu: NOOOOO

ikuto: hehhe

lizzy: ikuto want to disclam?

ikuto: lizzy owns nothing but the sexy senerios that she comes up with for amu and ikuto to be in ;;;;))

amu:...sexy...?

lizzy: hehehehe just you wait also its au~~~ its based on cinderella

once upon a time there was a peasent girl named amu. she was beautiful and kind and loved by everybody in her village. she was very very poor thogh, and her mother was dead. so her father remaried this women named saki nobukko who had two daughters saya and ami. then her father died.

nobbuko and saya and ami were mean to amu all the time and made her do chores the only things amu had that were nice were pictures of her mother and fatrher that ami found and threw away when amu was 11. then on amus 12th birthday a letter arrived.

it was from... the castle! (an: dundundundundunikuto-sama is coming) amu red it and it was an invitation to a ball

"oh my god amu like what even is that" saya sad highpichedly and snached the letter. ami giggled menly.

"its an invitation!" saya shrieked hapily.

"its MY invitation" winned amu unhapily and she tried to grab it back but then ami took it.

"omg we need to go and marry the prince" ami excalmed "i heard hes super hot like super super sexy hot and were hot to so hell love one of us"

"hell love me for sure since im older" 

"ya but my bobs are bigger" ami sniffled "so im sure hell be a man with taste"

"lets go tell mom" says insisted.

"k go clean more amu" amu said before prancing off with saya leaving amu behind crying

"i want to go" she sihed sadly "can i go to?"

"no" nobuuko shotted from the other room "you cannot go amu so go to work b****"

amu cried.

LATER~~**~~~*~*~*~~~

amu was left alone after her fake family left. she was crying. then suddenly there was a flash of light!

four women burst out of the light. except they were tiny.

one was in pink. "im ran" she smiled.

"im miki" grumbled a blue one.

"im sue" giggle-shreeked a green one.

"i'm diya" sparkled a sparkly yellow one.

"and were your fairy godparents" they chantted in unniuson.

"i didnt think fairies existed?" amu wondered alowed

"well we do" ran smiled " and were here to grant your wish so tell us what it is"

"we already know silly" sparkled diya gigling. "she wants to go to the ball and meet the prince"

"oh ya" ran smiled "you know my friend erru helped the princes sister get marred?"

"wow princess utau is so preyy" sighed amu "i wish i was her pretty"

"you are amu" giggled sue "we are gonna make you perty"

"how?" amu asked and then the faires waved their arms and made light appear and it surrounded amu. when it vanished, she was in a long pink gown that matched her hair and sparkled almost as much as diya did and her hair was longer and thick and glosy also she had pretty pink slippers that sparkled a lot.

"wow" miki grumbled "you do look nicer"

"ya you look sexy" gigged sue "im sure prince ikuto will think so"

"i hope so" amu sighed "ive heard hes sexy thats what saya and ami said to me. anyway how are we getting there?"

"your going to go by horse and carreiage duh" sparkled diya. then she made a horse and carreiage appear magically. then she sent amu off to the ball.

"oh right be back by midnight" diya sparkled after her and amu called "i know ive read cinderella"

LATER~~~~~~*~**~****~***

amu was at the ball. there were a lot of peoppel. saya and ami and nubuko werethere and they didnt see amu. then the princes sister princess utau and her husband prince kukai appered. they had got marred that year and were the hottest couple.

then ikuto came. he. looked. so. sexiy. (an: he always does 333#)

amu felt something strange that she had never felt before. it was a strange thing. it felt strange in her chest. it made her chest hurt kinda it was hard to explain, anyway it was strange. she loloked at ikuto and felt like a piece of her was there now that hadnt been there before. it was...

strange.

but also nice, amu decided. she looked at him again...

AND HE WAS STARING RIGHT AT HER SEXILY!

"oh my" she whimpered and took a step forward shyly.

"may i have this dance sexy lady" he growled sexily winking. amu blushed like a tomato.

"y-y-y-y-y-NO" she sighd

"but your pretty" he insisted "and i like pretty girls."

"but i'm only 12 and youre 18!" she lied (even though her kingdom let 12 and 18 year olds be together if it was lov e- and it _was)_

_amu took ikutos hand and gave in. he led her into a dance. t_hey danced all night. ikuto kept making perfy comments which made amu blush but she also found herself attracted to him because he was really nice to her at the same time and really sexy.

"this is nice" she found herself sighing alowed and then ikuto leaned forward and brussed his lips against her chek.

"you are my sweet spring breeze" he flirted sexy.

by the end of the night amu knew. she was in love with prince ikuto.

then the bell rang 12 times. amu shrecked and ran outside, turning to look at her prince onelast time.

"goodbye my prince of love" she sighed "i will nevre forget"

but when she got back the carreiage she realized...

she had no shoes on.

they were both gone.

"NOOOOO" SHE CRIED "I WAS ONLY SUPOSED TO LOSE ONE NOW I CANT BE CINDERELLA AND PROVE ME LOVE

then she went home and her dress vanished and she wentr to bed crying all night until saya came to wake her in the morning.

they were in an extra bad mood because the pince had ignored them even though they looked sexy so they did something new. they beat amu. she was all bruised and bloody and craying salty tears into her wounds making them sting (like her heart) when suddenly the door burst open.

and ikuto ran inside!

"im looking for my sweet spring breeze" he announced. saya rushed forward but then nobouku shoved her out of the way.

"i am your sweet spring breeze" she snaped.

"no your ugly."

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEEEAN BUT SO SEXY" nobuko wailed and then ran outside. ami went to follower her leaving just saya and amu.

"i am your loved one, prince." saya whippered. "tis me, o prince of life."

"amu... amu called me her prince of LOVE. YOU ARE NOT AMU."

"no.. i am" amu whimperred stepping forward each step feeling like knives in her foot she was so brused (an: but shes not arielle shes cinderamu lol) and then ikuto held up her shoe.

"i got rid of the other... its more romantic that way" he insistred "your cinderella now"

"i am" amu lauged "do i have to try it on?"

"wait" ikuto snaped "normally people do this with rings but... kukai did that with utau and so i want to do soomethingn diffferent. amu... my love. my sweet spring breeze. will you marry me?" he asked holding up the shoe.

"i... i will" amu cryed and took it before launching into ikuto's arms and kissing him passioantely againa nd again. they were a beautiful sight.

they were... the prince of love and his sweet spring breeze.

THE END.

lizzy: ugh that was so long but so worth it i think this one was even better? i'm also writing it on my phone sooo ;) you know thats why its grammer might not be as good as re unite? cause my phone is DUMMMMB

amu: that was so embarrasing omg

ikuto: you know you love it amu... my sweet -

amu: NO

lizzy: hehe well join me next time for more shugo chara goodness 333 read and review thx~! but not if youre gonga be mean.


End file.
